


You got me a WHAT for Christmas???!??!??

by mishamash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cute stuff, gift giving in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamash/pseuds/mishamash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Castiel a gift idea that has Dean blushing to the heavens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me a WHAT for Christmas???!??!??

Dean’s mouth gaped open. “Cas, what the Hell?”

“I believe it’s human tradition to exchange gifts on Christmas if I’m not mistaken.” The angel stood across from Dean, as stoic as ever.

“Yeah Cas, but this?” Dean lifted the soft fabric of a black negligee from the box.

“Sam suggested it would be a good present.”

“Sam’s a dickhead.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Sam walked in from the kitchen, suppressing his laughter. “Be grateful Dean. I’m just trying to help your miserable love-“

“Shut up Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam teased. His brother was so hopeless. If this doesn’t help those two, nothing will. “I’m heading out to research a case. Make good choices!”

“I’m going to pulverize you later.” Dean threatened at his gigantor brother’s retreating form. Looking back at Cas, Dean set the negligee gingerly back in its box. “Sorry about that Cas…but do you even know what this is?”

“Sam informed me of your enjoyment in this type of clothing,” Castiel shrugged. “Don’t worry, I’m assured it fits”. Dean’s face went beet red; He stared at Castiel incredulously. “Dude….”

“You don’t like it Dean?”

“Sure man, I love it. It’s really….something.” he said.

“Try it on then,” Cas insisted.

“Kinky aren’t we Cas?”

Castiel tilted his head. “I don’t understand that reference.”

Dean shook his head, “Never mind dude. Just forget all of this happened.”

“But Sam told me I shouldn’t have my Christmas efforts go to waste.”

He was going to murder Sam. “Cas, you don’t have to do everything Sam says.”

“But-“

“Listen, thanks for the gift Cas, but guys usually don’t wear these things.” Dean closed his eyes, trying not to lose patience with the angel. He gathered the gift in his arms, and hurried to his room. _Jesus! What the Hell was Sam thinking?!?!?!?_ He remembered the angel’s goddamned face and felt sorry for the guy. It was only Cas’ first Christmas, and Sam tricks him into getting Dean lingerie. Dean sat on his bed, fingering one of the straps on the thing.

_Hmm…._

\--------------

 

 _Huh, I wonder how Sam knew my size…_ Dean stood in front of his mirror, looking at himself dressed in the lacy black fabric. He had to admit, he did sort of like it.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean spun around to find the angel standing behind him. “What the Hell Cas???”

“I uhm…wondered where you went” Cas replied, embarrassed.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Dean asked, his face as red as a tomato.

“A-apologies,” Cas took in Dean’s attire and a pinkish tint appeared on his cheeks. “Uh…The…that uh…that suits you well Dean.”

“...Thanks…” Dean stared at him. The angel looked freaking adorable all flushed and embarrassed. He kept fiddling with his fingers and trying to look anywhere else but at Dean. Suddenly a surge of affection came over him as Dean walked towards him and grabbed his hands, all the embarrassment from earlier gone. Why not? It’s Christmas. “Do you want me to show you what it’s used for?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Christmas anymore, but I decided to post it anyways


End file.
